


Playing With Snakes

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Rimming, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Top Albus Severus Potter, Younger Top, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Sodding Potter had no business looking that delicious in the first place, let alone at 7 am, after a night that had left Draco Malfoy feeling akin to a troll's asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> This fic was written for the [HP Crossgen Fest](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/) on LJ. It is based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **Pairing:** Draco/Albus, Draco/James, Draco/Teddy  
>  **Prompt:** All Draco wants to do in this club is get a bit drunk, and fuck that kid in the corner who keeps making eyes at him. You know, the one who looks like an awful lot like Potter.  
>  **Likes:** Smuuuuut. Could also TOTALLY work with Teddy pretending to be a Harry look alike in order to get into Draco’s pants.  
>  **Dislikes:** non-con, chan, infidelity.
> 
> I'm really loving all this Younger!Top fodder I've been getting lately to feed the trash bag within me. Would've totally gone for Teddy/Draco, except I'm writing a couple fics for them at the same time, and I wanted to try something different. I apologize for the smidge bit of Harry bashing, but anyone who knows me knows I'm not his biggest fan. His kids, on the other hand...
> 
> To my prompter: You are absolutely amazing!~ I fell in love with this prompt the moment I read it, and I knew it had to be mine.

Was it Draco's imagination, or was that kid over there giving him the eye?

When he'd first entered this club, his main goal had been to get laid. As Astoria had been trying to convince him for a year now: their son was out of the house, _he_ was finally out of the closet, and they'd gotten divorced so that he could live more openly, and by going without as long as he had, he was putting it all to waste. Why did it seem to be easier to get a guy when he was _still married_ than when he was single, was his question. But he'd finally relented and said yes to going out with her and Pansy. Tonight was going to be the night, he'd decided. Some obscene-amount-that-he'd-stopped-counting-long-ago shots later, and he'd lost the girls to their respective dates, and was currently leaning on the bar because he wasn't sure how else he was going to stand up properly anymore. He was of the opinion that they were getting too old for this shit. They laughed and called him a grandpa when he said things like that.

Now, this bloke that was checking him out--because Draco was pretty fucking sure he was, and goddamnit, if he licked his lips like that one more time, Draco'd march over there and show him exactly what he should do with that tongue--had to be at least half his age. There was nothing wrong with that, per se. Age is just a number, and all that. Except it was typically the younger generation that seemed to differ on that opinion, so he wasn't sure why he'd be looking his way in the first place. Maybe he couldn't see just how old he was from that distance. _When_ the brunette had gotten there, he couldn't say, but they'd exchanged at least a hundred sly glances in the past few minutes, and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to go over there. Either way, he was into it. If Precious Potter himself could've ever even _dreamed_ of being fit enough to tempt Draco's fancy, he would've looked something like that.

Well, if the kid wasn't going to have the balls to approach him first, then he'd take matters into his own hands. Providing he could walk, of course. Which, much to his surprise, seemed exceedingly easier than he'd assumed it would be. He might've even had a bit of his usual grace while he did it, too. The redheaded girl and boy seated at the table with his target were staring up at him curiously, but he only had eyes for him. He was a sight up close as well, which was good. Although he didn't like to admit it, he'd made that mistake while drunk on more than one occasion. And the smile he was flashing him was dazzling, so he must actually be interested. What the hell, it was worth a shot.

"Wanna dance?"

The brunette shrugged, but the almost predatory expression he wore made it clear that this wasn't a casual reply. "Sure."

On the dancefloor, Draco's alcohol-addled brain relaxed and allowed him to lose himself in the beat thrumming through his body and the way the brunette's hands were exploring every inch of him as they swayed together. He got a thrill every time he arched to rub his backside against the crotch behind him and heard the boy's responding groan in his ear. His hot breath ghosted over his skin when he mouthed at the spot just under Draco's jaw, as he simultaneously squeezed his balls just for a moment. The blond felt like a whore the way he moaned, with all the other dancers around them, moving in a such a way that continued to box the pair in together, shifting them towards the center of the floor.

The song changed, and Draco flipped around, rolling his hips into his partner's and teasingly rubbing their noses together. It was blessing that they'd ended up being about the same height--made all of this a lot easier than normal. And it went without saying that he was glad his engorged bulge was met with one equally as enthusiastic. "You move pretty fast, kid."

He replied by cupping each of his ass cheeks and growling playfully. "We both know what you came over to me for. No point in feigning otherwise. Also, I'm not a kid."

Draco tossed his head back to laugh, leaving his neck open for attack, which the young man in his arms took full advantage of. "You're young enough to be my son." And that voice sounded so familiar, too, now that he thought about it. He was nearly cross-eyed at this point and could barely make out his features, but he just _knew_ he'd heard that voice before. Of course, that was as far as his mind let him think about it. Just acknowledging that he _somehow_ knew this person was good enough for him right now, especially if the bloke kept sucking on that spot that sent shockwaves down his sides. He was pretty sure he heard a mumbled comment to that, but he couldn't make it out…"I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind," he answered quickly, chuckling and shaking his head. "So, you want to quit playing and get out of here?"

Bold words from such a young guy, but it turned him on immensely nonetheless. Thus, he consented to giving him his address (considering that his counterpart had had a bit less to drink than he, and would be more likely to get them there unsplinched) and side-alonged with him right from the dancefloor to his entryway. They were on each other the second they arrived, nearly collapsing onto the stairs in their attempts to shove their tongues down each other's throats. The boy kissed like a fiend. Draco managed to convince them to advance past that and up into his bedroom before they began removing clothes.

Both now shirtless, the brunette coaxed Draco onto all-fours on his mattress, then set to working his pants and briefs off from behind. "Merlin, I've been staring at this arse all night," he muttered, pressing his face against said flesh before taking a bite, to which the older man yelped in both surprise and pleasure. "I'll show you just how little of a _kid_ I am."

Draco had half a mind to throw a witty retort at that, but all hope of such a thing was completely lost to him when he felt a wetness swirl against his entrance. He shuddered and moaned low once he realized it was the boy's tongue probing him. It had been ages since someone had done that for him, and it wasn't even a shock to him how he pressed back immediately, unashamed and practically begging for more. The other seemed more than obliged to comply. His moist organ dipped between his cheeks to circle his hole once again, as his fingers gripped them and spread them apart.

Soon, Draco dropped to his forearms, his lower half still in the air as he was continuously tongue-fucked by the boy behind him. The brunette alternated between adding fingers to the work his tongue was doing and fisting his leaking cock, obviously goaded on by every sound of ecstasy his partner made. Eventually, Draco was thrusting back in rhythm, and when he finally came, it was with a strangled cry as that nimble hand pumped his essence onto the comforter beneath him.

Before he had a moment to catch his breath, the blonde found himself turned onto his side, one leg hooked over the younger man's shoulder. A lubrication spell was uttered, and then it was his prick inside him, thrusting wildly in a manner that was already making the elder one hard again. Draco rocked with him as best he could in that position, forcing the brunette to impale himself deeper with each thrust and moaning every time he slammed back in. It seemed their foreplay had had a great effect on the boy as well, because it wasn't long before he was groaning through his orgasm, pulling out to spray it over Draco's stomach, a little of it dripping down to mix with his own on the sheets.

Sated, the former Slytherin fell onto his back, taking his counterpart with him, who started off by nipping at his neck and moved on to sucking on his lower lip. Draco gave a tired chuckle in return, but kissed him proper, regardless of the fact that he could already feel himself drifting off. However, he was startled back to attention when the brunette ground, hard, against him and said:

"Oh, no, sweetheart. Don't think I'm done with you yet."

***

Albus Sodding Potter had no business looking that delicious in the first place, let alone at 7 am, after a night that had left Draco Malfoy feeling akin to a troll's asshole. The blonde blinked groggily up at the much younger man from the semi-fetal position he'd assumed when that first flash of sunlight through the curtains had threatened to split his skull in two, unable to fully comprehend where he was, how he'd gotten there, and why, it seemed, he was snuggled in bed, naked, with his son's ex. He'd probably only gotten about three hours' sleep, if the fog clouding his brain was any clue. His ass was sore in a way it hadn't been in awhile. And that was because…

"Oh my god."

Propped up on his side, Albus looked every bit the cocky, playboy snake he'd heard rumors about, right from the thoroughly-shagged state of his hair and the toothy smirk down to the tips of toes, one set of which were currently sliding across the expanse of sheets to tickle Draco's shin. "Morning, gorgeous," Albus responded in a husky tone that stirred his companion's spent cock despite itself. He groaned and shut his eyes again, thinking that maybe if he tried hard enough he could wake up from this very wet-dream-esque nightmare. The next time he heard that voice, dripping with confident lust, it was immediately following a lick to his earlobe that had him shivering. "Think you could go one more time?"

"I think if I move, I might be sick."

He chuckled. "Just as well; I should head out, anyway."

Draco couldn't even begin to imagine where he needed to be this early, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "How the hell did I not realize it was you last night…?" he mumbled, but the other man still heard him.

"Maybe because it looked like you'd drank enough to kill a Ridgeback. But I wasn't aware you were in the business of sleeping with random strangers."

The bed shifted as Albus' weight left it, and the door to the bathroom clicked open shortly after. The older man pulled the covers over his head and tried to cease existing. Recalling now where he was, he knew, as soon as he got the kid out, he could sleep for a little while more and hopefully wake up again later slightly less woozy. It was just when he'd done enough deep breathing to get his eyeballs to stop spinning that he heard Albus come back in, and he stalked over to yank the sheets off of him. He only managed a surprised "mmph!" when the boy's lips crashed onto his, but then he was moaning as the kiss deepened. For a moment, he almost wished he wasn't feeling so awful so that he could participate further; from what he remembered, it had been a hell of a night.

Just before they could get carried away again, Albus pulled back. "I've really got to go," he insisted, seemingly more to himself than the older man. He licked his lips, hungry eyes roving the still nude body under him, and Draco gulped audibly. It was clear by his expression that he didn't want to leave, but had little choice in the matter.

Tugging his shoes on as he went, he eventually made his way to the door. But he paused with his hand on the knob and turned to say slyly:

"Oh, thanks, by the way. Scorp never let me top."

The cheeky wink was just the icing on the cake. Draco couldn't even bring himself to return to his little wave and "Ta'" of goodbye. The door snapped shut behind his retreating back, and the older Slytherin was left wondering if he was about to be ill from the hangover or the fact that he'd been royally fucked by a Potter and _liked it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
